Dream a little dream of me
by Sailor Universe
Summary: Margie has always wanted to be a fashion designer like her top idol Gracie. But she is shy and quiet just the opposite of what a REAl fashion designer is. How is a girl from a small town is going to compete in the city and in the real world?
1. Capture my heart, Capture my warmth

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please pay special attention on the way she creates her art. It is a very important part of the story. Constructive criticism is allowed. I really enjoy it. It helps my writing get better. You do not now how much I improved from constructive criticism. For all the people who know that it does not only take one to write a story.**  
_This story is dedicated to my friend Kimberly. She is one that can create big worlds without limits in her small quiet one._

Chapter 1-Capture my, Capture My warmth.

Margie was sitting at her desk in front of the window, which was faced towards her family's vegetable plot. She was considering what she could draw for the art contest at school."Hmm....."she whispered to herself as she gnawed her 2h pencil."What should I draw?" The sun was already setting on the day which was already half spent trying to decide on how to spend it.

She raised her face up to the setting sun trying to get the setting sun's last rays of warmth. Then she realized what she needed to do. She needed to capture the setting sun's warmth in her drawing. She needed not only to draw it but to become it.

She let her mind soar as she let her hands do the work. It was like her love of drawing took over her completely. She let the warmth of her heart be put into her sketch. All of her desire and dreams into her art.

The rush that came suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"Margie?"her mother screamed down from below her room in the attic ."Its 11'o clock. You need to wash up and get to bed!" Where had the time gone? she thought to herself. Last she had check the clock it was 4 o'clock. She chuckled to herself; she had gotten too caught up again.

She sighed to herself. It was time to go to bed and face her impossible dreams.

_flashing camera lights} "Margaretta"Margaretta" {Groups of paparazzi and fans a like are surrounding } The paparazzi was chanting her fashion designer name for her. She was in the spotlight. "Margaretta! How did you find how to make the cherry pie shirt and bedazzling shirt? Its pure genius!! The colors surrounding her and the lights was so beautiful. SHE was finally the designer she always wanted to be and SHE was even better than Gracie!!! Her world was spinning in a world of colors that were calling out to her........._

**Crack!!!**

Margie woke up with a start. She had almost thought that she was still with the paparazzi in her dreams. But she was was in her same old boring room in the attic. The only thing that brought life to her little room was her painting and drawings on her walls. Actually not only her walls but her bed and mostly everything associated with the room. She looked down on the floor where she thought she heard the startling noise turned out to be her alarm clock and when the alarm went off it fell on the ground and broke."By Gracie's designs my alarm clock" she quietly moaned to herself as to not wake anyone else in the house that might be sleeping.

Margie bent down to pick up the shattered remains of her alarm clock. As she was bending down she caught a glimpse of something bright and pink under her bed.  
"What was that?" she thought to herself. Margie reached over to the bright pink thing under her bed but her hand grasped air instead. She pulled her hand out slowly. Her hands were way too big to fit under the tried again but this time she grabbed something.  
"Yes she thought to herself."I got it!".  
Finally the paper was pulled free from the bed but there was a little surprise waiting for her.

"Ahh" she screamed and she dropped it.

There was the biggest spider she had ever seen on THAT pink paper!


	2. A Bad Day

**I do not own Animal Crossing. I only make fanfictions about it.**  
_This story is dedicated to my friend Kimberly. She is one that can create big worlds without limits in her small quiet one._

Chapter 2-"A Bad Day"

Margie ran back and unto her bed. She started to jump and scream."Waaah" SPIDER!!!" She was really afraid of spiders. They were big nasty creatures that probably did not come from her world. She shuddered they gave her the "hibbie jibbys". Then with a resounding **Thump** the bed fell.

"Oww that hurts" she groaned to herself while rubbing her head. To her dismay she had found out that the bed had fallen through the attic and down into the living room. She looked at her surroundings. A lot of the furniture was cracked and there was debris everywhere. Then she looked up.

Her mother Joan and her foster sister Kitty where looking down on her."Meow you're in for it now. YOU are So FAT." Kitty said as she jumped and landed on the broken bed."Wait till father Quetzal hears this" she laughed as she was running around Margie in circles.

"Mater fact. I have a song I've made for you....."

"_You are so fat.  
You are ugly as a bat  
Your fashion sense is poor  
You are senseless as a boar.._"

-"Kitty! How dare you call me senseless! It very wrong to say that. Don't make songs about your sister either. I want you to go to your room Kitty and think about what you have done." Joan was tapping her foot impatiently.

"But the bed mom...-"NOW!she screeched.

Kitty quickly ran up the stairs as she mumbled words under her breath.

Joan squinted her eyes. Now she had the time to focus on Margie. Joan did not like this at all. Margie had to be punished **SEVERELY** for her actions.

"Margie I will........

"Margie I will have to take away all of your art away. It is your drawing that has caused this mess."

-"But"

"Not but dears to me young lady! I am only doing this for your own good. You will have to clean up this mess yourself and build all this furniture, including the beds with your hands. You have life to easy for you and its not good for a farmer's daughter to be like this . You can't even plant a turnip properly!As Joan said this her eyes slit even more than thought possible. "This is house for farming and hard work . Not for dawdling with doodles on a piece of paper." You will have to be removed from the attic and moved to the storage room till further notice." Joan said this with a final "humph". Then she straggled up the stairs wearily mumbling something about "useless girls" and "can't help their own mother".

Margie fell to the floor. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Her art? It was like taking away her soul! What had hurt the most was that her own mother said her drawings were doodles. Her very soul was worthless to her mother.

She felt her heart break into two. She cried more even though she was trying to hold it in. She looked around her.

There was nothing but broken things around her. That was her life. Just her and her broken heart.


End file.
